Conventionally, in this kind of technical field, a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 8-132937 discloses a vehicle seat wherein a seat back of the seat is rotatably connected to a seat cushion of the seat via a reclining device so as to be inclinable relative to the seat cushion. In this seat, the seat back is therefore adjustingly inclinable in forward and rearward directions of the seat. When the seat cushion is set at its upright position relative to the seat back, a rear portion of that seat cushion is concealed under a lower portion of the seat back. In such rear portion of the seat cushion, there is provided a storage recessed region which allows some articles to be stored therein, in such a manner that the storage recessed region may be exposed outwardly, upon the seat back being inclined downwardly. With this arrangement in the seat, such storage recessed region is normally concealed and not viewed by any passenger, but can be exposed by inclining the seat back downwardly for the purpose of storing some small articles therein.
Further, a vehicle seat disclosed in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 8-127279 shows a recessed region provided in a surface of a seat cushion of the seat, the recessed region being positioned substantially at a center of the seat cushion as viewed in a transverse direction of the seat cushion. Fitted in that recessed region is a cushion element having a cup holder provided therein so as to be rotatable in order for a user to select either a working surface of the cushion element or a reverse surface thereof. Normally, the reverse surface of the cushion element is exposed outwardly in registry with the surface of the seat cushion, but when the user rotates the cushion element from that normal state, the working surface thereof as well as the cup holder provided therein are exposed outwardly in the surface of the seat cushion. This arrangement insures that a stable, comfortable seating touch is offered to the user, while preventing degradation of aesthetic appearance of the seat in a normal use of the seat, and also permits the cup holder to be exposed for its use as required.